All I Wanted
by x-Miyako-x
Summary: Post-Season 2. Canon-divergent from that point on. Jackson struggles to control himself when the moon rises. Derek offers to help, but as always, Jackson thinks he's above it all. Violence. Swearing. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. Knotting. Possible heats. Eventual MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A/N**: **As with any of my writing, this may take a while to complete, but I hope it'll be worth however long it takes.**

xxxxx

Jackson Whittemore was used to having his way. It wasn't always immediate, and it wasn't always free, but there was no price too high to get what he wanted. As always, however, the exception makes the rule. It had taken him months to figure out what the hell was going on with McCall, and just as long to get "the bite" for himself. Oh, but that wasn't the end of it.

He'd been shocked to learn about the existence of werewolves, and – by extension – hunters. His relief at getting the bite was cut short, when he'd started oozing black stuff. He'd tried to record himself overnight to capture his first shift on camera, but the most vital part of the video had been edited out. Then Matt had taken control of him and kept him from remembering anything he'd done as the kanima – a fact for which he was still grateful. He hated himself enough knowing what he'd done from a slightly objective point of view, he couldn't imagine remembering it properly.

After this came Gerard, Alisson's bat-shit crazy grandfather – because her arsonist-murdering aunt wasn't enough. He wasn't so _kind_. He didn't care much what Jackson knew, so long as everything went according to his plan. And finally, after the horror of it all, it was Lydia. She was the one who'd helped him take that step from kanima to werewolf. He'd never been so relieved to see her in his life.

The following weeks had been tough. He was glad for summer break, and "the pack's" willingness to give him some time to forget. In the first month, he'd mostly just stayed home, so they left him in peace. The night of the full moon saw him locked down in Derek's abandoned warehouse. He had a new place, but tying up a werewolf in a loft wasn't as safe as tying him up in a warehouse.

The second month had been harder. Danny called him every other day, and texted him even more – more than was usual for the two of them. Lydia, though she called less frequently, would call several times in a row until he answered. She wouldn't take no for an answer. He'd had to replace his phone twice because of that. Then his parents had started asking questions. Why didn't they hhear Lydia sneaking in at night anymore? What was Danny doing this summer? Would he be going to any parties? Was he planning on having any of his own? What was going _on_ with him?

He'd almost lost control more times than he could count with all these questions. His eyes flashed blue on a daily basis. He'd also started waking up from nightmares with holes in his sheets from where his claws had torn through them. It was then that Derek made his appearance. He didn't say how he knew, though it was obvious he'd been keeping an eye on him. Just _how_ he'd managed that, Jackson chose to remain ignorant.

All of that had let to this point – to him now, driving up the unfamiliar road of the preserve to the Hale house. _Meet me there at three_, Derek had said. So what if he was 45 minutes late? He'd been on the phone with Lydia. Derek could wait…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A/N: I can't believe how well this is doing already. Thanks to codeman6100 for being the first to reply to this fic.**

xxxxx

Derek was waiting outside for him when Jackson arrived at the Hale house. He came speeding up the hill, barely stopping in time to keep from hitting the older man as he rushed toward him. Jackson only had enough time to remove the keys from the ignition before he was pulled from the car by the lapels of his jacket.

"What the hell, Whittemore? I told you three o'clock, not quarter to four!"

Pushed up against a tree, with Derek in his face, Jackson seethed. His heart rate increased, his breaths turned to ragged pants, his pointed teeth were bared and his eyes flashed blue against his will.

"This is why you need to be here when I tell you to be," Derek shouted, tightening his hold on Jackson and shoving him into the tree once again, "This is why you need to listen to me. _This_ is why you need to train, to learn how to control yourself."

"I would be able to control myself if you and your _pack_," he spat the word out like it was poison, "would just leave me alone."

Derek growled but pulled back, "And what about when your parents ask questions again? When you're out with your buddy Danny and someone pisses you off? What about any time something doesn't go your way?"

"Fuck off," Jackson huffed haughtily and shoved Derek away, smirking as his so-called _alpha_ stumbled back.

Derek's eyes flared red, rage coming off of him in waves. He advanced on Jackson, crowding up to him, one hand reaching for his throat, claws digging in over the last mark he'd left. "Listen to me you ungrateful son of a bitch. There are certain responsibilities that you need to take with this whole thing. _You_ are not in control! How many times have you almost shifted this week alone? You _need_ my help, whether you want it or not. Whether you _like it_ or not."

"You're damn right I don't like it," Jackson hollared back, "Why the hell should I listen to you?"

Derek smiled ominously and leaned in to whisper into Jackson's ear, his hand tightening ever-so-slowly around his throat, "Because I'm the alpha, and what I say goes. You may think that we're all out to get you, but this is for your own good. Do you _enjoy_ being chained up on the full moon? I mean, if that's your thing…"

Derek laughed at the look of outrage on the teenager's face. He bared his teeth to make sure the point got across, waiting for Jackson's resolute nod before letting go and nodding toward the remnants of the once beautiful house. The reluctant beta gasped for air, glaring holes at the back of Derek's head. Jackson slammed the forgotten car door shut, before locking it up and following into the old family home. Upon entering he found Derek lounging on an old, torn up sofa.

"You really like taking your time, don't you?" Derek said.

Jackson bristled, he was being goaded and he knew it, but he couldn't resist the fight, "I was locking up my car, Jesus. Relax."

"There's your problem right there," Derek stated matter-of-factly, "You're too angry. You lose your temper at the slightest jab."

Jackson frowned, taking in a sharp breath but held back from commenting. Barely. Until Derek continued about how easy it could be, seeing as he'd just held his tongue.

"Is that all this is going to be?" Jackson snapped, "Are you just going to keep making smart-ass remarks until I _do_ lose control?"

"No, but the first step to solving any problem is admitting you have one. And you needed to do that for yourself," Derek waved his hand inviting the boy to sit next to him, but Jackson didn't budge.

"Okay, so I have a problem. Now what do you suggest I do about it?"

"Training."

"What _kind_ of training?"

"If you'll let me finish," Derek growled, "you'll find out." He paused for a moment, making sure Jackson would listen without interrupting. "You'll meet me here three times a week: Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. If your parents ask, tell them you're going to the gym –"

"We already have –" Derek fixed him with a glare and Jackson raised his hands in surrender.

"Tell them anyway. Tell them it's a _special_ gym. Come up with something else if you have to! Just make sure it's convincing. You'll be here at 3 o'clock sharp – not 3:30, not 3:45."

Jackson nodded, leaning back against the doorframe. He refused to give in and sit next to Derek.

"When you get here, you'll have 15 minutes to change and get warmed up, assuming you're going to show up in jeans all the time. No, you won't be doing this in whatever dressy clothes you decide to wear, unless you _want_ them to end up stained and full of holes."

Jackson rolled his eyes but nodded. He wasn't so arrogant as to think working out in jeans was a good idea.

"Then we'll go for a run. It probably won't be as long to start, but I'd like to eventually work up to 45 minutes to an hour. After that I'll start showing you how to spar – properly – not those lucky, cheap shots other kids try to pull. Once that's done, we'll work on senses: sight, smell, hearing, et cetera. And once that's all over we'll run back."

Jackson nodded slowly, opening his mouth to speak but stopping himself at the last minute. At Derek's nod, he proceeded, "That sounds good and all, but why so much running?"

"It's good cardio," Derek said flatly, "And trust me, you'll love every minute of it… Eventually. Wolves _do_ love to run."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It's relaxing, it's healthy, and it helps with the restlessness," Derek explained. "Picture it this way. You've got a wolf caged inside of you, and on a regular day, you want to have that cage door locked up nice and tight. The full moon destroys the lock and leaves the door wide open, for the wolf to run right out, with nothing to stop it. You need to find a way to tame it, so that you don't have to worry about the locks anymore. You need to be the one to decide when the wolf comes out and when it doesn't."

"Oh, that actually… Sort of makes sense," Jackson laughed. "So uh, did you want to start that now?"

Derek checked his watch and snorted, "Honestly? No. There was no way in hell you were going to make it here on time. And even less chance of you being dressed reasonably for it. How about Thursday?"

"Uh, yeah –"

"And don't you dare be late," Derek's eyes flashed for only a second, but a second long enough to prove his point.

"Y-yeah, sure," Jackson swallowed nervously. "Thursday. Three o'clock. Right here. Got it."

Derek waved him away and smiled. Despite his rebellious attitude, Jackson had a deep-seated urge to please. He only needed to find a way to bring that to the surface and dismiss the tough-guy image he tried to portray. With the right amount of exposure and praise, when he was deserving of it of course, Derek was sure he would be able to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited and subscribed to the fic.**

**I also think I should explain that if certain chapters feel slightly 'choppy' or if they don't flow as well with the story line, it's usually because I feel I'm taking too long with a certain chapter, so I'll post what I've already got. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't until he sat on his bed that Jacson realized he'd made it home. He'd been so distracted, he was surprised he hadn't crashed. He couldn't get running out of his head. It was strange how appealing it seemed, though he couldn't figure out why.

Jackson let himself fall back, onto the bed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Danny's number. He rolled his eyes as the phone rang, waiting not-so-patiently at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man. Did you still wanna go out tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Still have your fake ID?" Jackson smirked.

He heard Danny laugh at the other end of the line, "What do _you_ think?"

"So bar? Club? Tonight, 9 o'clock, sound good?"

"Uh," he could practically hear the gears turning in Danny's head, "Well this new place just opened on 23rd."

"Sure. Whatever you want. As long as there's alcohol," Jackson shrugged even though he knew Danny couldn't see it.

"So am I coming over, or are you gonna meet me there?"

"Are you kidding me? You think I want to spend half an hour looking for you?" Jackson huffed, "I'll pick you up. Make sure you're ready."

Jackson froze momentarily, struck by how much the statement resembled what Derek had told him earlier, and _why was he still thinking about that?_

"Alright, alright, but what are you telling me for? I'll be ready. _You_ take longer than Lydia to get ready," Danny laughed.

"Yeah fucking right," Jackson snapped, regretting it immediately but not apologizing. "I'll be at your place around 8:45."

"See you then," Danny shook his head in exasperation.

"Yeah, later," Jackson snapped his phone shut and tossed it onto the small table by the bed.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, _maybe a shower would help me relax_? After that would come supper and a good enough amount of time to find something to wear. Was it really so horrible that he cared about looking good? All the time. It was a good few hours before he had to go get Danny, and he planned to make the most of it.

Jackson took his time in the shower, possibly using a whole tank of hot water, but not really giving a damn. Supper was a rushed and awkward affair, as usual. His father was going through another of his files and his mother was eager to watch the new episode of that show she loved to watch.

Once finished, Jackson dumped his dishes in the sink and headed back upstairs. Pleased with himself for finding a suitable outfit in just under 20 minutes, he pulled on his jeans and checked his phone. One message from Danny.

_Ready when you are_.

Jackson smirked and shoved the phone in his pocket, finding his wallet and putting it in the other. He pulled a shirt over his head slowly and stood in front of the mirror for several minutes before deciding to fix his hair.

He finally got to Danny's right on time, allowing them to make the club a few minutes before nine. The thing had been easy enough to find; there were still signs up and down the road announcing its opening with directions and conventiently located arrows.

"Alright," Danny grinned as they pulled into the cramped parking lot.

"Yeah," Jackson scoffed, "They just better not tough the car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of the night was a blur of excitement and strobe lights. He woke up with Danny under the covers next to him. Panic flashed through him for a moment before he realized he was _fully_ dressed and _over_ the covers.

_Thank goodness for Danny_, he thought, shaking his head and laughing, as he went to the bathroom for a piss and a glass of water. It's only when he returned that he noticed the curtains were shut tightly as arranged in such a fashion as to block out as much light as possible. Jackson took another sip from his glass before approaching the bed and shoving at Danny's shoulder.

"Get up Mahealani. It's almost noon," he grumbled. The time wasn't really relevant, but he figured it being late enough would get the other teen awake.

Danny groaned and rolled over. Jackson found himself thankful he hadn't gone back to bed when Danny's hand hit his pillow with a dull _thump_.

"Come on Danny. I've got a lot to do today," Jackson sighed.

"Like what?" Danny peeked one eye open with a wince, to glare at Jackson. "More moping about, like you've done this past month?"

Jackson pulled a face and turned his back to Danny. So maybe he _didn't_ have plans, but he certainly didn't want to lay around all day either.

"Lydia's coming over later," he blurted out before he could stop it.

"Ughmmf-" Danny turned onto his back and glared at the back of Jackson's head. "Since when is me being here an issue with that?"

Jackson gave Danny a look, one eyebrow raised.

"Ah," Danny nodded, "Gotcha." He stretched and stood, pulling last night's jeans back on, "I thought you two broke up."

"Sure we did, that doesn't mean we don't still hang out."

"I was under the impression it was kind of a bad break up."

"She's been calling me a lot recently alright," Jackson barked out, "Do I have to report to you on everything that happens in my life now?"

Danny winced, paused and simply raised his brows at Jackson. He nodded at the quick, mumbled apology with a huffed laugh and a smirk. It was times like these he was glad he'd known Jackson for so long. It saved them both a lot of time and trouble that he could easily identify when Jackson meant what he said and when he was just overreacting.

"So what do you want to eat?" Jackson asked, ready to put it behind them.

"How about we go out for brunch?" Danny offered, "On me. It's been a while since we've been out properly. If that place we used to go hasn't closed down yet, we can go back there. Then you can drop me off on the way back and be home in time to see Lydia."

Jackson shrugged, an almost-smile on his face, "I guess so…" And after a moment, "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A/N: Many thanks to everyone for the feedback. I appreciate you bringing the issue with the alcohol. I always forget about that. Thankfully you guys caught that before I went too far with it. It should be fixed now.**

**I apologize once again for a long wait. Unfortunately, I promise nothing.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson and Danny laughed as they stumbled into the old diner. Memories rushed forth of times long past, when two ten year old boys would run into the restaurant followed by reluctant parents. They would order pancakes and waffles and separate them between the two of them. Topped with whipped-cream and an artery-clogging amount of syrup, the boys would first compete to see who could create the most artistic arrangement of their food before seeing who could then eat the most, fastest.

"Remember that one time," Jackson laughed uncontrollably, "You were sitting in the back of the booth but you insisted you could hold the plate yourself? And when the waitress handed you the plate, you dropped half the food before you could get a good grip on it?"

"Oh god," Danny cried, "But nothing will beat the time you stuffed your face into your plate? And got whipped cream in your hair?"

"Someone pushed me," Jackson pointed a finger accusingly, "I've said that a dozen times and no one will ever convince me otherwise."

Dannt laughed, "Mhm… Sure."

"I distinctly remember someone's arm hitting the back of my head," Jackson huffed despite the large grin on Danny's face.

They barely reached their old favourite table before bursting into loud fits of laughter.

"I can't even –" Danny hiccuped, "I can't- Your face when you looked up thought! You were so excited for the first two seconds – great big grin on your face – all proud of yourself, and then you started crying."

Jackson gasped for breath, "Your mother's face when I looked up would've been enough to make anyone cry."

The two sat in the booth by the back of the restaurant, their laughs slowly fading to mild amusement. A young waitress soon came to take their order, ogling the both of them.

"Can I get you guys something to drink to get you started?" She asked with an exaggeratedly shrill voice.

"Coffee," they answered simultaneously before chuckling and shaking their heads.

"Two coffees, thanks… Melanie," Jackson smirked, leaning over to see the girl's nametag.

Melanie nodded and left them both menus before turning away to get their drinks.

"Wow, the menu hasn't even changed. How's that even possible?"

"Really, Jackson?" Danny looked at him incredulously, "You remember what the _menu_ looks like?"

"Well I saw it every weekend for almost two years," Jackson huffed, "And almost as often for several years after. I think I should be able to remember what the menu looked like."

"If you say so," Danny shook his head and scanned the menu for something to eat.

It was only a few minutes after that when Melanie returned to take their orders. Danny taking the regular old bacon-and-eggs and Jackson took the "largest plate on the menu" with an extra side of bacon and breakfast sausages.

"_Seriously?_"

"I don't know, man," Jackson frowned, "I'm starving."

"You've never eaten that much in your life. I 'm not paying for that if you don't finish it," Danny shook his head, "There's no way you're going to eat all that and I'm not paying for wasted food."

"I will _too_ finish it all," Jackson insisted.

"Tell you what," Danny leaned forward conspiratorially, "If you somehow manage to eat all of that, I'll pay your drinks next time we go out."

Jackson laughed once again, "Deal."

"So, _what_ did she say was on that plate again?"

"Two eggs, bacon, pancakes, hashbrowns, a waffle, fruits and toast," Jackson grinned.

"You're crazy, man."

"Whatever you say."

"So do you have an plans for the rest of the summer?"

"Not much really, just… working out."

"Seriously? You don't do that enough at school? You're going to waste away your summer too?"

"Ha! No way! You think I'm just gonna stop when I'm at the top of my game?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't huh?"

"Hell no," Jackson laughed and shook his head.

The door's bell rang and Jackson briefly caught sight of black hair and a dark jacket before Melanie stepped into his line of vision carrying a tray with two cups. "Here you go," she smiled sweetly, placing a cup of coffee in front of each of them.

"Thanks sweetheart," Jackson smirked.

Danny rolled his eyes before turning to the waitress and nodding politely, "Thanks."

The girl flushed softly before tending to her other tables.

"why must you always do that?" Danny frowned, "You know that any self-respecting girl won't fall for that kinda crap right?"

"Who says I'm looking for a self-respecting girl?" Jackson trailed off as he stared across the restaurant.

"Of course, how could I ever be so dense."

Danny's comment went mostly unnoticed as Jackson continued to seemingly stare off into space, his attention completely by a certain dark haired man sitting by the window.

"Jackson?" Danny asked.

Derek sat at a table near the door, looking out the window, a book in his hand, though he seemed similarly lost in thought. A young woman went up to him, presumably to take his order, and _damn_ if the smile he gave her didn't makeJackson's heart skip a beat and _what was he thinking_?

Danny, upon realizing that Jackson wasn't ready to answer him anytime soon and seeing the stricken look on his friend's face, followed his gaze to the man Stiles had intoduced as his "cousin," _Miguel_. As if he was stupid enough to fall for that one, there were enough wanted posters around town for him to know otherwise. Although, if the sheriff's son wanted to harbour a fugitive, he sure as hell wasn't going to get in the middle of it.

A small frown grew on his face but a single glance back at Jackson was enough to confirm his suspicions. The teenager had a look on his that said it all.

"What? Seriously," this got Jackson to turn his attention back to him, "That guy?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jackson whisper-yelled.

"Maybe the fact that you totally zoned out of what I was saying to stare at Mr. Hottie over there. Or," Danny leaned forward, adopting the same loud whisper as Jackson, "It could be the fact that you're talking like this even though there's no chance of him hearing us from over there."

"How do you know that?"

"He's sitting all the way across the restaurant," Danny deadpanned.

"So?" Jackson answered a little too quickly, "If he was actually trying, instead of trying to ignore the useless babble of everyone in here, I'm one hundred percent certain he would have no trouble hearing us, so keep your voice down."

Danny chuckled, "Not even gonna _try_ to deny it, huh?"

"What?" Jackson's eyes widened as the slip-up dawned on him, "What? No. What are you talking about?"

"Hey man," Danny shrugged, holding his hands up, "No big deal. I just wish you'd told me."

"Told you what?" Jackson hissed, "There's nothing there."

"And you'll have me believe that you're pissed off right now because we're talking about it at all and _not_ because you're not getting any of _that_?"

"Christ, Danny!" At that, Derek's gaze startled towards the pair, as well as most people in the restaurant. Jackson offered him a nod before continuing in a hushed tone. "Cut it out, alright? There's nothing _to_ get and _nothing_ to say. It's not like I suddenly swing for the other team, alright? This is already fucked up enough. Besides, the dude hates my guts and I'm pretty sure the guy is totally straight, if his horrible taste in women is anything to go by."

Danny huffed, "Like you're one to talk…"

"Yeah well… You've read the headlines lately right?" Jackson frowned, "None of the women I've dated have ever really tried to murder my family."

"Yet."

Jackson laughed and kicked Danny under the table. Their plates were brought over not a minute later and both were grateful for the change of subject, though neither forgot the original question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I feel like I should apologize for the OOCness of some of the characters (and some that have yet to come). I haven't gotten under their skin quite yet and so it's still a bit hard to write for them (this may be why some of you dislike Danny's parts).**


End file.
